


We Have To Have An Average Life Too, Ok?

by billywixxan



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billywixxan/pseuds/billywixxan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy have an education to finish. They have to have Saturday jobs to pay for things they want to do, and oh boy do they have homework to do. (Do they really need to learn to drive? REALLY?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Teddy leaves his lesson after filling his bag with, what he thinks, too many books and sheets of paper for just one subject. He heads to the cafeteria to grab a some food to go, then wanders up the stairs to Billy and his usual spot in and empty corridor. He's surprised to see Billy already slumped against the radiator, half asleep and halfway through a bag of chips.   
“You’re here early.” Teddy comments with a pleasant smile, dropping down his bag with a thud and sliding down the wall to sit close to Billy.   
“Mmhm..” Billy starts, finishing off his mouthful, “Lecturer let us out early.”   
He quickly goes back to eating at double the speed he did before, a small smile creeping on his face. Teddy knows that look.   
“You liar..!” He accuses with a grin, nudging Billy’s elbow so that the next lot of chips goes in his nose instead of his mouth. Billy, now rubbing the potato out his nose glares at Teddy, but there’s no real venom in his stare.   
“ Yeah, well it’s not like I can tell my maths lecturer, ‘Oh, sorry I’m just a lot  tired from that world-threatening entity thing last night, you know that thing?’” Billy shrugs dramatically, eyes rolling “‘Oh wait, of course you don’t know, because me and my boyfriend stopped it.” He complains, sighing with a finality before resting on Teddy’s shoulder, bag of chips empty on the floor.    
  
Fighting whatever comes around the corner has been harder for the both of of them ever since the incident with Mother. The team went back to how they were before.. Not a team. Kate is starting up her PI business again, David and Tommy work like they did before, Noh-varr is being a full-time slob in the Earth’s orbit and America.. She comes and goes. They all come and go, really; sometimes they’ll team up like they used to, or sometimes it’ll just be Teddy and Kate, Billy and Tommy and David. But usually it’s just Billy and Teddy, sorting out their local ‘supervillains’. Something that doesn’t always leave room for sleep.   
  
“Aw my poor, poor magical wonder.. What a shame that you have all these cool powers that you can’t use as an excuse to skip class. Hmmm what a shame..” Teddy jokingly soothes. He shuffles so that Billy and at least try to nap on him and he can still eat his food at the same time, but Billy reaches up to steal a chip before Teddy can even start to eat.    
“Hey!”    
Billy laughs quietly, muttering a sorry, but that doesn’t stop him doing it again.   
  
They spend a while like that, in a comfortable silence, getting through the food Teddy bought. They’re both exhausted, having only gotten three hours sleep after battling the mess that occupied the local park last night. Teddy’s happy to spend his lunch in a restful state, sitting on the floor in their corner of the corridor, Billy close enough for comfort, even if they’re not really talking today (They have good reason). He sometimes can’t believe how lucky he is, all things considered. Billy doubts so much about himself; his power, his intelligence… But he’s never doubted that he loves Teddy, and wow does that fill Teddy’s heart to gone past full. He often feels horrible for thinking Billy would mind-control him into loving him, but that’s been sorted, they don’t talk about it.   
  
It’s when Billy reaches up from being rested in Teddy’s lap to grab at more food that either of them speaks again.

“Aw, are they all gone?” Billy asks, sitting up to rest against Teddy’s shoulder, arms wrapped around Teddy’s. He nods as a response, scrunching up the paper bag they were in and throwing it down where Billy’s was,

“I could eat that again, they never pack enough in one packet for two people”   
“Haha, very funny.” Billy drones, “Well I don’t have any more money on me, I’ll make you something at home, promise.”   
Teddy smirks,    
“Who says we need money?”    
He looks at Billy with an eyebrow raised and he has a moment of looking at Billy’s confused (but cute) frown before he clocks on, gasping slightly when he realises. Billy sits up and looks up and down for anyone in the corridor. Happy the coast is clear, he reaches out for Teddy’s hand and closes his eyes with a practiced calm.   
“Wewanttoeatthatagain,wewanttoeatthatagain..”   
Teddy zones out a little as Billy carries on with his mantra of words, caught up on the gentle glow of his hands, of their hands entwined. He smiles absently to himself, amused that Billy, who has warped reality with these powers, is now trying to get them a free second lunch.     
The glow dies down and Billy sighs, opening his eyes and looking at Teddy with an apologetic look.

  
“Well that didn’t work, sorry, Ted.” He says, kissing Teddy’s hand.   
Teddy’s about to say that it doesn’t matter, but there’s definitely something different about him than from before the spell. It takes him a second before he realises what’s happened, and when he does, he lets out a barking laugh, startling Billy a little.   
“I’m actually full... Aren’t you?” He grins, amused at the results of the spell.   
“Oh my God that’s such a cheap way out! I’m full!” Billy laughs too, covering his face in a sort-of embarrassment that Teddy has seen before. Billy gets embarrassed whenever his magic doesn’t turn out 100%, and making your stomach feel like you’ve eaten again instead of actually having the food to eat? That’s 75%, at best.   
  
Teddy easily pries Billy’s hands away from his face and kisses at the smile underneath. They pull away with a laugh that still bubbles in their chest.   
“Well, thanks for the meal!” Teddy smiles, affectionately tucking Billy’s hair behind his ear before hauling his bag onto his back with a groan, standing up. Billy follows suit, picking up the rubbish they made and putting it in the nearby bin.

“You’re welcome.” Billy mock bows, causing Teddy to laugh again, “But maybe we should just order pizza next time?” 

  
Teddy hums in agreement, leaning in to kiss BIlly one last time, then heading in the direction of his next class,

“I’m happy with whatever as long as it’s with you!” He calls out, glancing over his shoulder with the grin that hasn’t left his face for a while.   
“Gross!” Billy replies loudly, walking backwards in the other direction, “I love you too.” He says, quieter this time, but still loud enough for Teddy to hear. Teddy blows a mocking kiss towards Billy, who catches it just as mockingly, then they both turn around to actually get to class.    
  
  
Teddy swipes in to his next lecture and sits down, dragging out another book or two for that session. He checks his phone before the class settles down and he has to face the necessary pain that is psychology. He finds the smile from his lunch with Billy back on his face when he sees the texts on his screen:

  
**‘ im keeping that kiss you blew to me F O R E V E R ‘  
‘urgh im so gay sorry (not sorry) x’  **

**'see you at home'**


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy is the one to get home first. Billy’s parents are still at work and will be for some time, so Teddy uses the quiet to get some revision done for his test tomorrow. He's interrupted in his plans however, by the nagging hunger that growls in his stomach, so bag still on his back, Teddy heads to the kitchen. Warming up some leftovers in the microwaves, Teddy checks up on his phone’s apps; he’s been creating his simulated town for some time now and he’s not giving up any time soon. The microwave dings just as Teddy has fed the pigs.  
  
Motions on automatic (snacks are usual after college), he takes the plate of food from the microwave, shape-shifting the tips of his fingers to something tough enough to withstand the scorching heat of the plate; he then heads to his room, sitting down at his desk, already set out with books and notes from days before. He eats quietly, staring down at vocabulary sheets and diagrams, hoping they’ll stick. Most of his days are spent like this, coming home from learning all day just to revise what he’s learnt for a few more hours. It took a while for Teddy to get any motivation to do that, he’d been more worried about Billy and getting out to do some superhero-ing in secret before to focus on any studies. But now that being a superhero is something of a regular and Billy is making improvements every day (God, he’s proud), Teddy's allowed himself to think of a future. Or at least a future career wise.   
  
Now that Billy’s back in the business, he’s fine to spend the rest of his life like that, earning enough money to live off from the various world saving events that occur. Teddy’s happy to do that, sure, but there’s something about that that does sit quite right with his ambitions. There’s plenty of superheroes that have jobs alongside fighting crime, right? Teddy wants to help people, and not in a ‘hey I just saved you from a giant evil robot from Asgard’ type of help. The plan is, finish College, go to University, become a Therapist. Or at the very least, a counsellor of some sort. But something like that requires a lot of revision, and Teddy’s glad to do it. For one, he finds the psychology of the brain and all that interesting, but he’s seen first hand what issues your mental health can create. He’s seen it first hand and experienced his own share too, and to think that some people go without the help they could get is horrible to think about. Never let it be said that Teddy isn’t a kind man first and foremost.   
  
Of course it also helps that that kind of job pays well, special edition memorabilia isn't cheap. It’s two-thirds through the last chapter of his psychology textbook that Teddy thinks about his mother, he knows she would be proud of him now. Or at least, he hopes she would. He sighs quietly, eyes staring at the book but not reading. Revision is supposed to be a blank mind activity, but thinking about his Mum has side tracked Teddy completely. He puts his head on the desk, hands on his head and tries not to think of anything. But trying not to think about his mother is a sure fire way to think of nothing but her, and it doesn't take long for Teddy to be overridden by a horrible feeling of missing that just aches in every part of him.   
'She would know exactly how to help me' Teddy thinks with a bitter sense of irony, after God knows how long of memories replaying in his head. He thinks about how they used to read together on the sofa, his Mum passing her book to Teddy for him to read, then reaching for a new one herself. He thinks of the dinner's she'd cook, how every so often they would set off the fire alarm because she got distracted listening to Teddy talk about his day. He feels awful that he hasn't played scrabble in a while, or done a jigsaw, because he used to do that nearly every week with her. Trying to breathe normally, Teddy tries to distract himself with maths equations from class.  
'tan x is sine over cos, sec x is cos over sin' he managed to say through clenched teeth, holding his breath in a 'trying not to cry' way. Oh wow, this isn't working.   
  
“Hey, I’m back!” A voices calls out, Teddy instantly recognising it as Billy's. He tries to compose himself quickly, with an urgency not there before, sitting up and pushing himself away from the desk, away from thoughts of his Mum. He doesn't want Billy to think that he's not doing ok, because he's better than he's been in a while, but feelings like this, remembering everything that's happened, it just _hits_ him sometimes. Billy knocks twice on his door before entering and Teddy sees the smile on his face fall upon seeing the mess he's in.  
  
“Are you ok?” Is the first thing Billy says to him, walking over and tenderly wiping the tears off Teddy's face that he had no idea he had. Teddy debates being honest with Billy, still stubborn in the fact that he doesn't want to worry Billy more than he has to. He takes a breath, the words 'I'm fine.' ready and waiting to go, like he's said so many times before. He makes the mistake of looking up at Billy, seeing a look of caring, only borderline worrying written on his face and that settles it for Teddy, he can't lie.   
He puts his hands over Billy's that are still on his face, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb, Teddy leaning into the comfort for a moment.  
“I just.. miss her, you know?” He manages to say, barely above a whisper. He can hear Billy make a small noise of recognising ,quiet for a moment, leaning down to kiss Teddy chastely on the forehead.   
  


Teddy wraps his arms around Billy's waist before he can go too far away, pulling him close and burying his head into his stomach. He can smell lingers of incense embedded into the worn cotton, the feel of Billy's toned stomach underneath a comfort in itself.   
“Do you.. Want to talk about it?” Teddy can hear Billy say, acutely aware of fingers running through his hair, “Or..We could watch a film? Oh, I picked some comics up on the way home if you want to read those..”   
Teddy shakes his head, almost regretting saying anything. He can hear the awkwardness in Billy's suggestions, him not really knowing what to say in these situations. Teddy just needs a moment , another moment, to compose himself; just being held by Billy is enough for now, the worst of feeling gone.   
  
They stay in silence for a little while, Billy understanding Teddy's need for quiet. Left with only the heaviness of an after sadness, Teddy toys with the end of Billy's shirt, pushing it slowly up to reveal the skin underneath.

“Oh, hey, Tee,. Are you sure?” Billy asks hesitantly, hands stilled in his hair.  
It's then that Teddy blows a raspberry on his stomach, grinning at the barked out laugh from Billy as he jerks away.

“Haha! You nerd..!” Billy accuses, holding Teddy's face again and pulling him forward so that Billy can counter-attack with a raspberry of his own, right on his cheek.  
“Mmmmmm.. Slobber, thank you.” Teddy smiles, and with that, the sadness is gone. For now at least.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Heya  
> i have so many ideas and so little motivation so lets hope i get this all down  
> Billy and Teddy are 18 and are in College (american highschool seniors?)
> 
> I'm sorry but I'm following the UK schooling system because it's the only one I understand (and YES I've researched the American schooling system, im so sorry but ?? what is HAPPENING?) I also have no idea what a highschool is like, I DO however know what a UK college is like, so theres that.


End file.
